In seat belt devices, the webbing supporting portion of a shoulder anchor which slidably supports a webbing is disposed at the upper portion of a pillar for example (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-80460). In such a device, at the time of taking-up the webbing, in order to prevent twisting of the webbing which passes through an insert-through hole of the shoulder anchor, the lower edge of a cover, which covers the vehicle cabin interior side of the webbing supporting portion, extends out, and a gap which is substantially equal to the thickness of the webbing is set between the lower edge of the cover and the webbing supporting portion, and this gap is made to be a gap for inserting the webbing through.
However, in this conventional structure, at times of pulling-out the webbing substantially toward the front side of the vehicle, the webbing interferes with the lower edge of the cover, and there are cases in which pulling-out of the webbing cannot be carried out smoothly.